


Burned

by glackedandmullered



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glackedandmullered/pseuds/glackedandmullered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt on tumblr: Gavin is burned on the set of the youtube rewind video and hides it from the guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burned

When it had first happened Gavin hadn’t even felt it. The adrenaline and excitement over the stunt had been so overwhelming that he hadn’t noticed until everyone was running towards him and Dan was screaming at him to get on the floor and roll around.

It wasn’t until he was lying on his back facing the setting Californian sun with the charred remains of his lab coat lying somewhere to his right and EMT’s swarming him that the pain really hit. And _holy fucking Christ_ did it hit. He was practically screaming when he was loaded into the back of the ambulance and he passed out before they even left the set.

He was only in the hospital for 2 days in the end. He had just been spared from 3rd degree burns but the 2nd degree still stung like a bitch. They spread from the middle of his back over his right shoulder and ending just before his neck. They were red, oozing blood and fluid and Gavin refused to look at the tray of gauze and other equipment they were using to clean him up, he didn’t have the physical ability to see his back but he knew he didn’t want to.

They released him in the morning of the second day all bandaged up with a month’s worth of painkillers and instructions on how to care for the wounds. He begged Burnie not to say a word to anyone and Burnie agreed on the condition that he made sure he took care of himself.

His guys welcomed him back with hugs and kisses and Gavin pleaded with his body not to flinch and his mouth not to shout when their hands made contact with the skin. He took two painkillers and got straight back to work.

He stops replacing the bandages after 2 weeks. He felt like the burns are healing well enough now. They had stopped pulling every time he moved and they only ached when he spent a lot of time on them, he was used to sleeping on his side now though. The trash can down the street from their apartment housed his bags of medical supplies and he made sure not to initiate any nights with the guys. He kept his back hidden and it was going pretty damn well. 

Then he won VS and it kind of went to shit a little.

Ray had clapped him on the back, congratulating him on the victory. His touch wasn’t heavy but it was directed right into the middle of the burn, the worst part and the deepest wound and Gavin went down. He was on his knees before he knew it, gasping and twitching through the pain and Ray is down on one knee in front of him crying his name and asking his desperately what was wrong.

Jack grasped his elbow and lifted him from the floor; sitting him down in his seat and waited until his pained breathing slowed down as the pain dulled before asking him gently what was wrong.

“I uh… I might have got a little burned at the youtube thing…” Gavin said with a laugh, lifting his hand behind his head awkwardly and wincing when he pulled it back down regretting the movement as it pulled the opened skin. The looks that crossed the others faces wiped the smile right off his.

“Gavin you fucking dick why didn’t you say anything?” Geoff burst out, folding his arms and gritting his teeth.

“Sorry…didn’t- didn’t want to bother you. Thought…it was healing okay.”

“Are you okay? How bad is it?” Jack asked, while Gavin just shrugged and Michael motioned towards his shirt asking permission to see.

He gave a light nod and Michael gently helped him lift the shirt up to his shoulders, not making him lift his arms just allowing the skin to come into view and Ray clapped a hand over his mouth.

“Oh god Gavin…I’m sorry, I can’t believe I hit you there.” Gavin jumped up to sooth his boyfriend who looked like he was seconds from crying and the thought of causing Gavin pain. He kissed him gently, lips soft against Rays.

“No, Ray it’s okay you didn’t know…it’s fine now, I swear it’s just…a little sore.” He reassured.

“Are you taking care of it? Why isn’t it covered? Are you trying to hurt yourself, Gavin seriously.” Michael scolded him, leaning closer to the burn to get a good look. He had no medical expertise but his boss got an electrical burn on a job once and that had taken weeks to heal properly enough for him to return to work.

“Yes, Michael. I’ve been doing exactly what the doctors said you pleb, I’m not gonna mess with this, it hurt!” Michael scoffed and just stood up and headed for the door muttering about going to find the first aid kit and stupid dumb fucking brits. Gavin made a move to follow him but Geoff stopped him, pointing at the chair which he had vacated and spoke in his best controlling Dad voice he could muster.

“No, you stay there. You don’t get to leave our sight now. You’ve earned yourself 24 hour observation.” Gavin groaned but allowed himself a sigh of relief as he settled back into the chair and Ray handed him water while Ryan settled a cushion behind his back and Jack fussed over him to make sure he was comfortable.

Hiding stuff was pointless when he had boyfriends like this.


End file.
